


Ahsoka the Vampire Slayer

by Redrikki



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fusion, Canon Disabled Character, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-01 04:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrikki/pseuds/Redrikki
Summary: Ahsoka is the Chosen One, the Slayer. The one girl in all the world with the power to fight the forces of darkness, or at least she was until she died. She got better, but now there's a new Slayer in town and things with her Watcher are strained at best. Add in a bunch of zombie mind control bugs and Ahsoka's week could be going better.





	Ahsoka the Vampire Slayer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).



The town trailed off into the desert as they drove to the airport in Anakin’s clunker. They’d spent Ahsoka’s last summer vacation practically living out of the _Twilight_ traveling across the country, troubleshooting for the Watcher’s Council. The Council had been too cheap to reimbursed Anakin for the gas money, but now they were flying their back-up out from London all expenses paid. It didn’t seem fair. 

Ahsoka crossed her arms and glared at her Watcher. “Are we just not going to talk about this?”

Anakin’s good hand tightened on the wheel. “Nothing to talk about,” he said, doing a fine impression of a conscientious driver trying to keep his eyes on the road instead of a coward too afraid to look at his disappointed Slayer. “The Council thinks this is a two Slayer job, so they’re sending a second Slayer.”

“They only think that because you told them it was!” 

She’d heard him on the phone, practically begging for back-up and acting like the Geonosian zombie bug things might literally be the end of the world. Yeah, they were gross and there were a lot of them, but it was nothing Ahsoka couldn’t handle. She’d taken on worse, but, since the thing with the Son, it was like he’d lost all faith in her. 

“Don’t you trust me anymore?”

Anakin clenched his jaw. “It’s not about trust, Snips. It’s about making sure the job gets done right.”

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes. “So you don’t trust me?”

“I do. It’s not—argh!” Anakin threw up his hand in frustration and then grabbed the steering wheel as the _Twilight_ started to drift. “Look,” he said, turning to face her for the first time this conversation, “I get that you’re mad I called for back-up, but try not to take it out on her. You’re the senior Slayer here, and she’s going to need your guidance.”

“Seriously?” Ahsoka asked, incredulous.

Not only was Barriss, the new Slayer, older than her, she had literally been training all her life for this. Ahsoka was the first Slayer in a generation who the Watchers Council hadn’t identified and taken for training long before she had ever been Called. Anakin’s mother, Shmi, had been the last so-called ‘feral’ Slayer before her. Maybe that was why Anakin and Ahsoka worked so well together, or at least they had. Before the Son.

“Of course I’ll be nice to her,” Ahoska said, rolling her eyes. “I just don’t see why we need her. You and I have faced way worse together and—”

“And you died, Ahsoka!” Anakin yelled, his voice breaking. “You died, and I—” he swallowed hard “—I can’t back you up. Not this time. Not any more.”

Ahsoka turned away, blinking back tears. So much of the fight with the Son was a blur, but somehow she had died and Anakin had lost his right arm. Ahsoka had gotten better. Anakin hadn’t. 

“I’m sorry,” she said quietly. 

Anakin just sighed. “Yeah, Snips. I’m sorry too.”

*****

The other Slayer was not what Ahsoka had been expecting. Barriss Offee had been raised by the Watcher’s Council since before her fifth birthday. She’d trained for years in preparation for her Calling. She should have been bold, brash, buff, confident. Instead, she was a shy, diffident girl who curtsied during their introduction. Ahsoka liked her, she just wasn’t comfortable around her. Barriss had been Called because Ahsoka had died. The other girl was a living reminder of just why Anakin didn’t trust her any more.

Her Watcher, Luminara Undulli, on the other hand, was everything Ahsoka had come to expect from Watchers who weren’t Anakin. Posh accent, stiff upper lip, and general air of disapproval. She didn’t say anything, merely wrinkled her nose at the sight of the _Twilight_ and sat gingerly like she was afraid of catching something from the upholstery. Once they reached the motel, she gave her Slayer five minutes to put her bags down and go to the bathroom before launching into a mission briefing like she was in charge and Ahsoka and Anakin were _her_ back up instead of the other way around.

“Geonosian labyrinths always have an obvious entrance and a secret, hidden entrance,” Luminara said, pulling up a PowerPoint presentation on her laptop. “You and I will create a distraction at the main entrance, while the Slayers sneak in the back,” she told Anakin, barely looking at the Slayers in question. 

“Sounds risky,” Anakin said. “What happens if they get lost in there?”

“I took the precaution of having Barriss memorize the layout,” Luminara said with a hint of pride. “They should have no trouble finding their way.”

Anakin nodded slowly, but Ahsoka frowned. It wasn’t a bad plan exactly, but she could have done without the highhanded delivery. She glanced over at Barriss to see how she was taking it, but the girl just sat there calmly with her hands in her lap like being spoken of rather than to was a normal occurrence. Ahsoka didn’t know how their partnership worked, but she and Anakin always discussed their plans together. He knew demons and tactics and mechanical stuff, but she knew what she was capable of. They may not always agree, but he always listen to her. 

“We should get Rex and the boys to help with the distraction,” Ahsoka jumped in. Anakin didn’t fight as well as he used to with just the one arm and she’d feel better knowing Rex and his small army of weirdly identical brothers had his back while she was wandering the Geonosian labyrinth. 

“Good idea, Snips,” Anakin said. “I’ll call them after the briefing.”

“Do think it’s wise to bring civilians into this?” Luminara asked.

“They’ve helped us before,” Anakin said with a careless shrug.

Luminara pursed her lips in a disapproving frown. “Very well,” she said, dismissing her concerns with a brisk shake of her head. “As you know, extreme cold will destroy the mind control worms, but in order to kill the queen we’ll have to burn her out. You will need to build two fire bombs to these exact specifications.” She passed Anakin the laptop so he could read the instructions.

Ahsoka leaned over to get a look. The bombs were basically a more precise Molotov cocktail, designed to spew a circular geyser of napalm for maximum coverage. They were a nasty piece of work and two of them placed on either side of wherever the Geonosian queen was hiding should more than get the job done. She could hardly wait to see it in action.

“You want a timed detonation?” Anakin asked sharply. “Unacceptable. If something goes wrong and they miscalculate their exit time, they’ll get caught up in the fire.”

Luminara gave him an arch look. “I trust my Slayer to accomplish the mission. Can you not say the same?"

Barriss shot Ahsoka a sympathetic look and she felt a flash of pure hatred. Stupid, perfect Barriss who could memorize a labyrinth and had never got her Watcher maimed. Stupid, useless Ahsoka who couldn’t even be trusted to set off a bomb. 

“I trust my Slayer,” Anakin ground out, glaring daggers at the other Watcher.

“Very well,” she said, “than we shall proceed as planned.”

*****

Ahsoka helped Anakin build the bombs while Barriss and her Watcher slept. He’d started teaching her the ins and outs of automotive repair during last summer’s road trip and Ahsoka liked it a whole lot more than she’d thought she would. She saw so much violence, it was nice to just fix something once in a while. Their heads bent over the _Twilight’s_ engine, they would talk about Slaying or school or her whichever girl was crushing on. 

They weren’t talking now, at least not beyond the terse instructions needed to get the job done. Back when he had two hands, Anakin probably could have done this himself. Now he needed Ahsoka to hold things in place while he soldered them. 

Ahsoka felt her eyes burning the longer they worked. “What will it take before you trust me again?” she asked in a soft, sad whisper. 

“Ahsoka. Snips,” he said, looking like he might cry too. He set the soldering gun down and reached for her hand. “It’s not about trust—“

“I know, I know,” she said, pulling her hand away before he could catch it, “it’s about making sure the job get’s done right.”

“No,” Anakin said, capturing her hand, “it’s about making sure you come back alive. I lost you once and I—” his voice broke “—I can’t lose you again. Not like I lost my mom.”

He’d told her stories before about his mom. Shmi had been a teen mother working as a tool wrangler in automotive shop. Her Calling had changed her life and Anakin’s too. Her death had changed things even more, but he’d never talked about how. 

“She and Qui-Gon didn’t have the support they needed when they went up against Maul,” he said. “I didn’t call for back-up because I don’t think you can get the job done. I know you can. I called because I want to make sure you live through it.” 

“Oh,” Ahsoka said, her voice hoarse with emotion. She looked down, blinking back tears of relief and something else she couldn’t quite name. “Okay,” she said, whipping her face with her free hand. “Cell phones won’t work that far underground, so how are we going to set this up to remote detonate?”

Anakin grinned and they got back to work. 

*****

The Geonosian labyrinth was dark and dank. The light from their headlamps on their miner’s helmets barely penetrated the gloom and the stench was appalling. It was less the musty, stagnant air smell she’d been expecting and more rotting bodies. Somewhere on the surface, Anakin and the others were creating what was sure to be a fairly epic distraction, but no sound of it reached them down here. All Ahsoka could hear was the sound of her and Barriss’s own breath, echoing back at them and filling the tunnels. It was creepy as hell and she couldn’t wait to get out of there. 

Luckily, Barriss really had managed to memorize the labyrinth and got them through with little trouble. Ahsoka didn’t know how she’d done it. It was all she could do just to keep track of the way out. 

After twenty minutes of twists and turns, Barriss brought them to a halt. “Almost there,” she whispered. “Lights out.” She snapped off her headlamp and Ahsoka followed suit, plunging the tunnel into darkness. 

They waited a few minutes for their eyes to adjust to the dark before heading out. A quick jump up, a turn to the right, a turn to the left, and they were there. The cavern they crept into should have been pitch black, but there was a faint glow emanating from the Geonosian queen herself. She sat like a giant, mutated lightning bug, caught in a stone web and muttering hoarsely to herself as she directed the battle above. In the queen’s faint light, Ahsoka could make out the mouths of nearly a half-dozen tunnels all leading into the throne room. From the looks of it, all her drones were occupied fighting up top. 

Ahsoka and Barriss crept silently into the cavern on opposite sides of the queen’s perch. Unzipping her bag as quietly as possible, Ahsoka took out her bomb and set it as close to the queen as she could get without being seen. A chittering noise above caught her attention. She looked up, her mouth forming a silent, horrified “oh”. The entire ceiling was crawling with Geonosian bugs and one of them was looking right at her.

“Intruders!” the queen shirked and the entire mass of bugs dropped into the room. “Kill them!”

“Barriss, on me!” Ahsoka flung her now empty bag into the face of her nearest attacker and drew her swords. There had to be at least 30 Geonosians in here with them. If they could just clear a path to the tunnel they’d come in through, she and Barriss could still blow the bombs and get out of here alive. She sliced clean through the two bugs in front of her before a third sank it’s claws into her back. Before she could do more than scream in pain, Barriss was there, taking out her attacker with a single blow.

The two of them fought back-to-back, making their way to the tunnel by inches. The queen called for reinforcements in a hoarse whisper. The sound of their approaching wings emanated from the other tunnels. If they timed it right, Ahsoka and Barriss could burn them all. They just had to get clear of the blast radius. 

They were almost there. “Go, go, go!” Ahsoka shouted, urging Barriss on. 

They made it to the tunnel entrance and, best of all, no one seemed to be coming up it. Ahsoka sheathed her left hand sword and fished for the detonator in her pocket. 

“We have to go back!” Barriss yelled as she slashed at the Geonosians trying to force their way into the tunnel. “I didn’t have time to set my bomb.” She made as if to lunge back into the throne room and Ahsoka caught her arm.

“Are you crazy? You’ll die if you go back in there.”

“We have to,” Barriss said, shaking her off. She renewed her attack on the advancing bugs. “Our deaths don’t matter. Only the mission does.”

Their deaths mattered plenty. Maybe not in the grand scheme of things, but there was a world of people who would be hurt if they never came home. She didn’t want to think about what her death would do to Anakin, not to mention her friends and Uncle Plo. If they’d been following Luminara’s plan, she would have followed Barriss back in there without a thought, but they weren’t. 

“No, Barriss. You’re wrong.” Ahsoka pressed a button and the throne room filled with white-hot light.


End file.
